


stress relief between friends

by PhoenixWritesCatradora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWritesCatradora/pseuds/PhoenixWritesCatradora
Summary: Catra and Scorpia have some good ol' catharsis.
Relationships: (past), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 48





	stress relief between friends

Catra brought the blunt to rest on her lips before breathing in deeply. Her eyes closed as she inhaled, taking her time in feeling the poison make its way through her lungs. The herb had been laced with something strong, she was sure of it. She recognized the subtle burn. Fuck, it felt good.

Her clawed hand reached out in front of her as she threw her head back and released the long stream of smoke, feeling beneath her fingers the heat radiating off the back of the woman rocking hard against her front. The woman she was supposed to be fucking. Right.

Catra quickly set the blunt on the tray on her bedside table, now gripping the woman’s hips with both hands. She works the strap-on deeper into Scorpia’s folds with small humps, relishing in the way she moaned her name.

“F-fuck, Catra!”

Catra smirked. She loved it when she got Scorpia to curse. It was so uncharacteristic for her and so goddamn hot. Catra leaned forward as she licked her dry lips, pressing them to the shell of Scorpia’s ear.

“I love the way you say my name, baby. Mm, louder~” 

Scorpia drew in a sharp breath as Catra drew back. Catra admired the view momentarily before slamming back in again.

“Catra!”

Scorpia had such a good pussy. It always took Catra so well. Especially when Catra fucked her on her hands and knees like this. It was much bigger than ~~Ad-~~ than _hers_. And she knew how to submit so well. Flexibility was often a problem, though. Her leg was much too thick and bulky to bend over Catra’s shoulder for her to drive deep like she wanted to. Thrusting would have to do.

The room was filled with the slapping of skin, moans of pleasure, and the usual wet sounds of sex. Catra ignored the soreness of her breasts bouncing along to her impatient rhythm. It always took a while to find Scorpia’s G-spot. She didn’t quite care enough to memorize it. Scorpia yelped in surprise at a sudden thrust in the right direction.

“There?” she asked attentively.

“Right there! Right t-there, Wildcat!”

Now that, was a name Catra hated. But she could always make her pay later. For now, she thrust her hands between Scorpia’s legs to pleasure her clit and began ramming into that sweet spot as if her life depended on it (which, to be honest, was a shit analogy these days, as her life was a living hell).

“Oh! OH! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” she screamed and Catra eased up, “N-NO! Faster, harder, p-please!”

Hearing the scorpion-woman whine and beg was music to Catra’s ears. It wasn’t long until she was yelling Catra’s name in a state of euphoria. When Scorpia finally came down she collapsed, ass up. Catra rubbed a hand appreciatively on her ass cheeks, giving her bottom a nice slap. Scorpia’s legs twitched. She pulled the strap out slowly, her cheeks lighting up at the sight.

“Damn. You took that like a champ.” the slick dribbling from those lips sent some more wetness of her own spilling out between her legs.

“Th-thanks, Wildcat!”

“What did I fucking say about calling me that!?” she snapped.

“Sorry…”

“You can start making it up to me by putting that mouth of yours to actual use.”

Scorpia nodded, determined not to fuck it up.

Catra slid off the strap-on and carelessly pushed it to the side, then leaned over to take another drag from the blunt. The room was thick with smoke. She knew it made Scorpia gag, but it turned her on knowing Scorpia was also too much of a slut to turn down a night with her, and Catra wanted to make sure she knew that.

Scorpia, thinking it was only weed, could tolerate her new found habits. With Catra’s world crumbling fast around her (more metaphorical now than it was only days ago) it helped having a few ways to cope. Smoking was one. Fucking was another.

Catra crawled sensually towards where Scorpia was standing at the edge of the bed. Scorpia kneeled down to meet her. She caught a glimpse of claw marks on Scorpia’s hips. The magicat sure loved to mark her prey. She stroked under Scorpia’s chin as one might do a pet. Scorpia blushed deeply, her eyes closed.

That finger then trailed down her firm muscled body, causing Scorpia to shiver, and settled in between her legs, feeling the heat pool to it once more. Then, to Catra’s surprise, Scorpia shifted as lips rushed forward to press sweetly on hers.

Catra growled deep in her throat. In a flash her other hand was gripping her face as someone awful once would.

“Keep your stupid fucking lips away from there,” her tone was calm, but the look she gave her could surely kill.

_Slap!_

Scorpia gasped and Catra felt a gush of liquid squirt into the hand cupping her cunt.

“Oh…” Catra said thoughtfully, “You liked that.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a fact.

Then Scorpia was on her knees in front of the bed and Catra was pushing her head further into her heat.

“O-oh! Yes… Shit! Mm, get up on the bed, I wanna sit on your face!”

Scorpia obeyed with a gulp, eager to taste more of the woman she not-so-secretly loved. Who would never love her back…

Catra grunted softly as Scorpia’s tongue lapped furiously at her clit. A chill ran up her spine. Not good enough, Catra thought, not like her. Honestly, no one could match the way Adora could eat her out. Precise, yet oh, so sloppy.

Fuck, now she was thinking about Adora again. She closed her eyes and imagined it wasn’t the inexperienced Scorpia below her now, failing to suck her clit. She could almost see the ways Adora used to kiss her way down her body in empty storage closets, keeping eye contact as Catra’s mess dripped down her chin, her tongue moving so fast against her clit that she could feel vibrations.

“A-“ she stopped herself and let out a strangled, “Ahhh!” as she came.

Of course, Scorpia didn’t notice.

“Shit, Scorp, that’s enough,” she climbed off and picked up the forgotten strap on. In reality she could go again. Catra tossed it aside to wash later and made her way over to her drawers. The cock she used on Scorpia was big, yes, but Catra was in the mood to feel something even bigger fill her admittedly tight walls.

Nothing got her off like squeezing a dick that was too big into her. She was already plenty wet, but she grabbed the lube anyways. She loved making Scorpia suck her cock, but Catra wasn’t too bad at it herself. Her gag reflex was almost non-existent. Her mouth watered thinking of taking the large thing in her two favorite holes.

She turned around to face Scorpia.

“Saddle up, bitch, I’m taking you out for a ride.”

Not her best line but it did the trick. Scorpia was far too easy.

Once it was secured firmly on her hips, Catra guided her to lay back, her cold claws wrapping behind where Catra sat on her thighs.

The sound of Catra squirting the lube from the bottle was almost as arousing as the way Catra took the dick in her hand, pumping it in her fist as she applied the lubricant. She had decided to skip taking it in her mouth and go straight (or not-straight, per say) to the main course.

She teased her opening on its tip, before hovering right above it in preparation. Then, slowly, but surely, she began to sink down. She hissed through her teeth at the feeling of penetration. She relished the feeling of being filled so completely, sliding the thick cock through her walls until she bottomed out with a grunt.

After a moment of appreciation of the sensation, she pulled herself back up, focusing on the drag of it, before slamming back down full force.

“OH!” she yelped. This fucker was big. She reached over for one last smoke before putting it out on the tray. She wiggled her hips a little and moaned. Here we go.

Scorpia desperately thrusted her pelvis upwards in an attempt to keep up as Catra fucked herself hard on the dildo.

Her tits shook wildly as Catra abused her own hole. It was dirty and it was fast. Her hand was on her clit and her head threw back as her eyes rolled into her head.

Then she was coming. The hardest she had cum since Adora left her. Lightning (but not the cruel kind from her childhood) flashed behind her eyes and her whole body was on fire in the best way possible.

With one final bounce she had finished.

She pulled out and promptly collapsed on Scorpia’s stomach, thoroughly fucked out.


End file.
